Nothing
}}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:radial-gradient(#000, transparent), radial-gradient(#000 15%, transparent 16%) 8px 8px, radial-gradient(rgba(255,255,255,.1) 15%, transparent 20%) 0 1px, radial-gradient(rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.1) 15%, transparent 20%) 8px 9px, #333; background-size:16px 16px; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background Information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | Seaviper |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Multiple Personalities |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Neutral |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Black |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | Mimic Squid |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Songs | Mr. Fear- SIAMES A Sadness Runs Through Him- The Hoosiers Control- Halsey |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | type here |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:radial-gradient(#000, transparent), radial-gradient(#000 15%, transparent 16%) 8px 8px, radial-gradient(rgba(255,255,255,.1) 15%, transparent 20%) 0 1px, radial-gradient(rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.1) 15%, transparent 20%) 8px 9px, #333; background-size:16px 16px; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | Unknown |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Unknown, but uses he/him pronouns |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | Friend of Cloudstriker |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | Unknown |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | To be with Cloudstriker, possibly until the end of his life |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | A small town located between JMA and the rainforest |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | Unknown |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | Something, the kind scientist, CloudStriker |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | Those who stand as a threat to him or Cloudstriker, the scientists that created him |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Peace and quiet, being alone |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | Noisy, public, crowded areas, being harassed or harmed |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | Can shapeshift into anything he wants |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | Shapeshifting |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | Cloudstriker be lookin kinda hot though |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | "Please go away. I'd really like to return to the quiet nature around here and think so your presence here isn't helping me at all." |} |} Nothing belongs to Seaviper, please do not use it without my permission. The first shapeshifter and one of the biggest successes for [ERROR:FILE NOT FOUND], Project 1B50 was highly celebrated. And so the scientists tested it, each test worst than the last, oblivious to the fact that with each test, they were carving their most powerful experiment yet into a monster. I sat alone, in bed 'til the morning I'm crying, "They're coming for me" Appearance It has a rather simplistic look to it, with everything the same basic black color sparing for the eyes, horns, and claws. A thin build, with a large tuft on the end of its tail and smaller tufts on its wrists and ankles. Long, feathered wings. Its simplistic look is almost ironic, misrepresenting the complex, in-understandable mess that Nothing actually is. insert text here And I tried to hold these secrets inside me My mind's like a deadly disease Personality Insert text here |-| Nothing = Text here Nothing, simply put short, suffers from Borderline Personality Disorder. Due to the mistreatment it received at a young age, it has grown wary of being abandoned or disappointed. It often has extreme fluctuations of personality within seconds, from calm to suddenly provoked in seconds. Because of these random fluctuations, it struggles with keeping good long-term relationships with others as it will randomly lash out at them. It sometimes has spikes of anxiety, which can either be somewhat mild or a full on attack. It sometimes feels empty and confused, like like its missing something that normal dragons have and it can figure out what. It used to be addicted to alcohol, as it used it as a way to try and escape these empty feelings or drown out their anxiety, but sometimes they would consume too much, blacking out and often become much worse when like this. It commonly takes medication to control this, and after therapy they are much better, able to have more stable emotion fluctuations and little to no anxiety attacks, these now only being caused by certain triggers. It has received therapy and now mostly avoids alcohol, due to disgust with its past actions and anxiety attacks it can trigger. |-| Rainsday = Personality of fear/depression Text here |-| Warflame = Personality of anger Text here |-| Crazewraith = Personality of revenge Text here I'm bigger than my body I'm colder than this home History Nothing was a success upon creation, and was able the shapeshift without issue into anything it wanted. However, the scientists took it one step further, and see how it would react to certain things. Beatings, torture, and starvation is what caused its personalities to first emerge, ruining the experiment. It all started in a classified government lab in LOCATION before the modern/futuristic time period. The SkyWing government wanted to create spies that could mimic the surroundings to spy better than before, and thus chose on a shapeshifter. Something that could easily blend in with any environment by being an unsuspecting passerby, plant or animal. Small DNA samples were gathered from every living thing, and with some genetic modification and magic, the first experiment was grown. It was tested on its shapeshifting abilities and passed every test flawlessly. They had created a perfect shapeshifter, but they needed one that could act perfectly. So they trained it, and it was very grueling, and got progressively more difficult as it continued, eventually spiraling to the point of outright abuse. They claimed that it would help it, but it actually hurt it. All of this abuse eventually led to his alternate personalities to spring up, first Rainsday, then Warflame, and then Crazewraith. It was deemed unstable, and many scientists wondered if they would have to scrap Project 1B50 and make a new one, and they eventually agreed on it. However, one scientist who was the assistant to the head of this project didn’t agree, although she never said this aloud. She secretly didn’t like the abuse they gave 1B50, and often would sneak into it’s cell or lead it off into a testing room, claiming that she was going to test it, but actually give 1B50 food and water, and treated its infections and wounds it got from getting beaten, whipped, shot, or stabbed. However, she could only do this every so often, as the other scientists may get suspicious of its wounds suddenly disappearing or it being more hydrated after a “test” with the SandWing assistant. 1B50 really liked her, and whenever it saw her, it’s hopes would rise. One day, while getting fake tested by her, it admitted that it was going to escape. She agreed to help him get though the front door, as it needed keycard and a eye scan to exit and enter. So they worked on a plan, where she would secretly drug the guard who watches over his cell to be a little woozy, and it would make a ruckus to get the guard to enter the cell. It would then shapeshifter into a RainWing, go invisible, meet her at the enterance, and she would open the door, and then appear to be knocked out. It was pulled off the next day, and it worked. The scientists believed the whole story, thinking 1B50 escaped in its own, using the unconscious assistant to unlock the door and disabling all the cameras to hide it’s escape. They never found out the real truth. Meanwhile, 1B50 was out into the world. It flew to the nearest village, and shapeshifter into a squirrel, and watched the townsfolk’s activities. It monitored how they interacted with one another, how they went through their daily lives, and how carefree and relaxed they were. It also concluded that Project 1B50 wasn’t a convincing name, or a real one for that matter, so it decided to refer to itself as “Nothing,” as the scientists have always screamed “You’re nothing! You’re nothing to this world!” It then decided to join the town life. Disguising as a male SkyWing teen, it flew down into the town. It did get weird looks for its white eyes, but then a teen group commented on how cool his eyes were. He steered towards that group, as allies would be nice. He hung out with them, got to know them, and even became friends. He grew most attached to another SkyWing named CloudStriker, as the two of them became bros. However, some of the other teens began to pick on him for his eyes. Combined with this and the introduction to alchohol, Nothing began to slip up, and at one point even revealing its true form, and Cloud was sober at the time. Cloud supported it through its drunken crying fit, and while he was stunned to see his friend turn out as something else, Nothing still acted the same, so he let it slide. Eventually Nothing passed out in Cloud’s room, so Cloud set up a bed for it and hauled it onto it. Cloud went to bed afterwards. When Nothing woke up, it was alarmed to see it had revealed itself. Cloud reassured him, and said he was still cool with it. Cloud’s dad then entered, and saw Nothing. Unfortunately, Cloud’s dad was one of the scientists who worked at the lab Nothing was raised in, and was also one of the dragons who beated or scolded it. Both recognized each other, and Crazewraith kicked in, hissing and backing into a corner. Cloud’s dad tried to haul Nothing out of Cloud’s room to have a “talk” with it, and Crazewraith resisted,while Cloud was both confused and panicked at the aggressive reaction of his friend towards his dad, as he didn’t know of his dad being a scientists who abused his creations. Crazewraith then slashed Cloud’s dad across the face, and escaped through the window. It fled to the IceWing Kingdom, shapeshifting into a IceWing when it first got cold, and crossing the ice barrier. It went into the Kingdom, and for three years, trained in combat while living amongst the IceWings not involved in the rankings. After three years, it was satisfied with its training and flew back, disguising as a SandWing and spending a day in the Scorpion den to rest, and then continued on. When it passed Jade Mountain Academy, It shapeshifted into a RainWing and camouflaged as the sky. It was nearly there. As it passed over the small village, a small tear slipped out, as flashbacks came in to him and CloudStriker. How would he react to what it had planned? Shudders went through it, but then Crazewraith came in, flooding it with memories of the abuse the scientists did to it. It continued on. It arrived at the lab, and hid in some bushes. Cloud’s Dad then came over, and it jumped out and dragged him back into the bushes, stole all his clothes, killed him, and then disguised as Cloud’s dad, and dig out one of his eyeballs from the socket so he could enter with the eye scanner, as he already had the card to get in, but entery also required a retina scan. It entered, and used a panel to release all the subjects with a passcode he had learned from listening to the scientists. Chaos endured as all the subjects either ran out of the lab or attacked the guards and scientists with the same murderous intent Crazewraith bore at the moment. Shapeshifting back into its true form, it also attacked whatever guards or scientists got in its way, and eventually killed the head scientist of the entire lab, responsible for all the abuse it and other subjects went through. It then searched the lab for any remaining scientists, and many of the subjects avoided it as they had heard the talks about the crazy shapeshifter that escaped the lab, and the fact that it was covered in blood on the claws, with splatters on the face, belly, arms, and legs. When it found the SandWing scientist it liked, it nearly attacked her as Crazewraith was still in control, and all the adrenaline and built up fury had it killing in a blind rage, and it had forgotten that she was one of the scientists who had helped it. However, Something jumped in front of it, trying to stop it from killing her as she had helped it. Crazewraith was snapped out of his rage, and Nothing came back in surprise of the subject that stood in front of it and looked exactly alike it, albeit smaller and white with black eyes. It then wept as it had nearly killed the one who helped it, and he was troubled by all the blood. Unfortunately, CloudStriker entered the lab, tears flowing from his eyes. It turns out that with the subjects escaping, CloudStiker noticed some weird dragons flying off, and as he investigated, he spotted them coming from a specific spot and decided to check it out. However, he had found his dead father not too far from the enterance, and was devastated. And his blood-covered friend wasn’t helping. The two of them argued, Nothing saying how his father was a abuser, and even showing Cloud evidence on the security cameras. However, Cloud was still devastated by his father’s death, and said how he wasn’t abusive to Cloud. Not too long after, the group Nothing and Cloud hung out in arrived, as they had seen Cloud fly off and the weird creatures flying by also drew their interest. They also argued with Nothing, and with all the shouting, Nothing snapped and slashed Cloud’s chest. Almost immediately, he regretted it and tried to apologize, but Cloud had shrieked that they were no longer friends. The group then hauled the wounded CloudStriker out of the lab, and Nothing was left in his own regret. He cried out in a mix of range and sadness, punching and raking and throwing what he could at walls. The SandWing scientist offered to take it along with Something out and live in the desert, and they agreed. That was where they spent their lives for seven years, living in a small SandWing town, disguised as SandWings. After the seven years in the desert, Nothing decided to head back to the small village where he met CloudStriker, and reunite with him. It headed over, at first disguised with the same SkyWing form he used when he first hung out with Cloud. It searched around, but couldn’t find Cloud. Worrying it would never see its old friend again, it began to ask around, and learned that he was out exploring a building abandoned nearby. Nothing immediately knew where he was. Wip I'm meaner than my demons I'm bigger than these bones Abilites Insert text here Being a shapeshifter, Nothing can alter his form at any time he so desires. His body is able to quickly construct or deconstruct bone matter, tissue, muscles, blood vessels, extra nerves, and much more. The process is rather quick, and a full-on form shift can take Nothing an average of five seconds to complete. The new form is an almost perfect replica of what he is trying to copy, with a few subtle differences in facial and body shape to hint at his main form. The only thing that he cannot alter are his eyes, and is incapable of changing the color of his iris or pupils. The only time when his eyes do shift colors is when another personality takes over, and while each of them do have defined pupils, none of them are black. He tries to fix this problem by crafting contacts from himself, but separating them from his body can take away from his form. When a part of Nothing’s body is separated from him, depending on how much was removed/how important the limb was, it can affect his speed in shifting and leave him temporarily crippled. He usually uses his hair to craft stuff, as it is painless to separate from him and is easy to regrow, but loosing an actual arm can slow his shifting as his body works to regenerate that limb. He can regenerate cuts relatively quickly, but limbs can take several minutes. If he was decapitated or if his brain or heart was severely damaged, he would be unable to regenerate those before he would die, unless he was able to get into his regenerative tree form before his brain shut down. One thing Nothing does to regenerate important parts of his body is to take on a specific tree form that rapidly accelerates his healing and can even reverse his aging. The tree is mainly black with white spirals and flecks that run through the wood. The leaves are a glossy black, and when angled right you can see glimpses of Nothing’s memory through the leaves. The memory is in shades of black because of the color of the leaves, and the larger the leaves are, the more significant the memory is. The leaves cannot be forcefully plucked from the tree, and trying to do so will disturb Nothing and provoke him to either attack you with the black thorns that surround the base of the tree, or he will shift out of the tree form to attack you personally if disturbed enough. While in his tree form, Nothing is put into a deep slumber. The tree draws nutrients from the ground, and then uses those nutrients to repair any wounds Nothing may have at a much faster and more complete process, or begin to reverse his age if his body is relatively undamaged. The tree focuses on healing the wounds before reversing his age, but once the reveal process does begin, the tree begins to deconstruct old tissue and body matter and replace it with fresh, new matter. This is the only time when his brain is able to be rebuilt, and neurons can be rebuilt and connected. While this happens, the memory is stored in the leaves, hence why memories can be viewed on them. If Nothing is forced to shift out of his tree form while this is happening, the rest of the brain tissue that was being worked on is quickly constructed, while can leave to slower response times as the rebuilding was rushed and temporarily meant to sustain him until the threat is dealt with, and then he can go back into his tree form to properly finish that rebuilding. If a leaf has been able to be separated before Nothing can stop the threat, Nothing looses that memory unless he is able to get the leaf back in a day, but if not the leaf withers and crumpled to ash, and Nothing has permanently lost that memory. And all the kids cried out, "Please stop, you're scaring me" Trivia Insert text here * He/They pronouns. Used to use they, but after disguising as a male SkyWing for some time and meeting CloudStriker, they have become more comfortable with the “he” pronoun * CANT STAND the sight of blood/guts/gore. If it’s bad enough, these can trigger flashbacks. Visible scars in certain areas can also trigger flashbacks ** If the trigger is bad enough, he can hallucinate and potentially be sent into a panic attack * They take pills and have received therapy for their mental issues, but it doesn’t mean that they’re cured of them * Probably Seaviper’s most revamped character. Started out as empty shapeshifter who talks edgily, then gained age-reversing powers and regenerative abilities when a tree, then gained four additional personalities and became more edgy, gained another personality that was crazy and edgy, got purged and became broken boi, and then got revamped to be broken boi, but better and recovering I can't help this awful energy Godd*mn right, you should be scared of me Gallery Pictures of Nothing/Rainsday/Warflame/Crazewraith would be greatly appreciated! insert gallary here Old eww (cursed) Photos link to their creators Nothing.jpg|link=User:Seaviper the seawing Nothingluster.png|link=User:Luster the rainwing Nothing Art.png|link=User:Seaviper the seawing Nothing2.jpg|link=User:Seaviper the seawing NothingChristmas.jpeg|link=User:Seaviper the seawing Noth.jpg|link=User:NightStrike the Dragon Who is in control? Category:Artificially Created Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Content (Seaviper the seawing) Category:Non-Binary Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress